Soul Splitting
The power to split one's own soul or the souls of others. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Genesis Creation. Opposite to Soul Merging. Also Called *Essence Division *Soul Separation *Spirit Dividing/Splitting/Separation Capabilities The user can split or divide their own soul or the souls of others to create new beings, including basing the division on personalities and emotions to become separate beings, as well have the divided portions to possess other people. They can even achieve immortality by sealing fraction of their soul in certain objects and having them anchor the "main" soul onto the earth should the body be destroyed. Applications *Life Creation *Reincarnation *Self-Puppetry Techniques *Immortality - using Self-Puppetry, they anchor themselves onto the earth should their body be destroyed Associations *Aspect Expulsion *Genesis Creation *Hybrid Soul *Morality Manipulation: creating a spiritual splits of Yin and Yang. *Possession *Replication *Soul Manipulation *Soul Sealing *Spirit Physiology *Yin & Yang Separation Limitations * The number of splittings may be limited by the soul's strength. * Too many splittings may cause the soul to weaken/degenerate/self-destruct. * Earthbound souls from the destruction of the body may be in a state worse than death. * The act of splitting the soul may require the supreme act of evil to achieve: murder. * To repair the split may require a painful reconciliation that could be fatal. * The split beings may still share a lifeline. * May cause physical, mental and spiritual instability of the individual. Known Users Known Objects *The Talisman (9'') *Soul Gem (''Marvel Comics) Gallery Los Lobes Bleach.gif|Coyote Starrk/Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach) can split their soul apart for companionship and wolf-based attacks. File:Szayelaporro_Granz_-_Fornicaras_(Bleach).png|Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) split his soul off to create his brother Ilfort Granz via experiment, thus devolving from a Vasto Lorde back into an Adjuchas. File:Gikon_Jūrinjū.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) using Konpaku Sessaku to split off 6% of her soul to fire off the Gikon Jūrinjū, a devastating projectile that easily pierced Pernida. YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is able to split his soul and distribute the portions to others. Demitri_Belial_Darkstalkers.png|In order to help her control her immense power, Belial Aensland (Darkstalkers) split Morrigan's soul into three fragments, sealing one portion of it in himself... Darkstalkers Resurrection Lilith.png|...while the second portion eventually gained its own body and conscious mind, becoming Lilith. Alphonse 2003.jpg|Due to his soul's instability after having his body changed so many times, Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003) gained the ability to split his soul into pieces and insert them into inanimate objects to act as golems. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort (Harry Potter) split his soul into eight fragments and placed seven of them into special Horcruxes to achieve a form of immortality but at the cost of his mental, physical and spiritual instability. Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) split his heart and essence into fragments and implanted them into twelve different individuals to convert them into his clones. File:Bakura's_Doppleganger_Dice.png|Ryō Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) splitting a portion of his soul and implanting them into his dice, ensuring he will roll a super critical. Conversion_Resurrection.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) revived his six lieutenants as vampires by splitting off portions of his soul and breathing them into their corpses. Big Mom three homies.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) used fragments of her own soul to create her three personal homies, Prometheus, Zeus and Napoleon. Caramel creates Pandora.jpg|Carmel (One Piece) separates a piece of her soul... Pandora homie.png|...and infuses it into an inferno to create Sun Homie Pandora. File:Minato_and_Naruto_bump_fists.jpg|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) use the Reaper Death Seal to split Kurama/Nine-Tails' spirit into yin and yang, sealing the yin half into himself and the yang half into his son, Naruto Uzumaki. Vergil split his soul.gif|Vergil (Devil May Cry) used Yamato to split his soul into two... V (Devil May Cry 5).png|...V representing the human half... Urizen 2.jpg|...and Urizen the demon one. V7_07_00046.png|Pietro Polendina (RWBY) split off portions of his own Aura in order to give life and soul to his creation, Penny Polendina, at the cost of creating permanent holes in it. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers